


The purrblem in our relationship

by daninino



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, Cute, Everyone is a love rival, Evryone laughs at Zen´s allergies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Found a cat on the rain, I Love Zen | Ryu Hyun, Living Together, Mild Smut, Motorcycles, Oneshot, POV Zen | Ryu Hyun, Pet Names, Protective Zen | Ryu Hyun, Rain, Sweet, You take care of it, Zen | Ryu Hyun's Route, a lot of lols, groupchats, taking care of a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daninino/pseuds/daninino
Summary: Is weird what you´ll do for love, but once you have it you give in to it little by little. Sometimes this means sharing the bed, adjusting your schedule to fit each other´s or in my case was to live in the same roof with the cause of my pain and suffering, a cat. But I´ll do anything for my girl, no matter how bad it is for me to bre—Achow!
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The purrblem in our relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, quarantine has given me the chance to jump into mystic messenger once again and finally do V´s and Ray´s route. (I´m only in the first day, so please no spoils xd, but so far it´s kind of creppy lol) But before I did that I had to play Zen´s route again due to lack of hourglass and I fell for him all over again. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy the product of my love for him ;3

Is weird what you´ll do for love, but once you have it you give in to it little by little. If you know me than you must already know little of my back story, and if you don´t let me save you some boredom. I was lonely kid, a lonely teen and without realizing I ended up being a lonely adult too.

I wasn´t all so bad, I learned to live with it. Still I was achieving my dreams, and I oddly ended up with a great group of very…different friends. I was pleased, but I didn´t realized what I was truly missing in life…Not until I met her.

Um…I would love to tell you all about her, but with the job I have…well she´s made it clear that she values her privacy. Our relationship isn´t a secret, but I guess we both try to stay out of media and have a normal life. That is really what we want, what makes us happy.

But to sum her up, she is so much more than I deserve. She is beautiful, intelligent, humble, funny, sweet, and compassionate…sometimes too much for my own good. That´s not bad thing at all but…let me explain.

It was a cloudy afternoon and we were coming back from a small groceries trip, and as I parked in front of our house it started raining.

“Shit” I complained. “Let´s hurry, honey”

“Yup!” she responded as she hoped off my bike. “Zen, don´t try to shelter me, okay? Just take out the keys”

I rolled my eyes with a small smile. As if! I placed all my bags on my other hand and pulled the side of my jacket up to cover her. She looked up at me with a little frown but in her eyes, I could see her playfulness.

“Come on, baby” I smiled back. “Let´s just go, okay?”

She looked back towards the entrance and with her first step we both started to slightly sprint.

As we stopped at the door, I could feel the rain going a little harder on my jacket. “Where are the keys, baby?” she asked me.

“On my back pocket” I answer her. “Here, give me those” I said as I took another bag from her hand.

“Zen-“

“Just get the key, love” I chuckled.

Her arm went sliding through my back and falling into my pocket, where her palmed look for the keys. “Hey, you´re getting freaky down there!”

“This was your plan all along, wasn´t it?” she smirked as she got the keys out.

“Maybe” I admitted as she turned around and unlocked the door. Once she opened it, we both bolted inside and letting all the heavy bags fall to the kitchens table.

“Geez, this was more than I thought at the store” she complained. “But at least it would last us a while”

“Yup, the least we go out the better” I said as I got next to her. “What do you want for dinner” I tilted my head. “I can cook you what—” I stopped mid-sentence with very familiar sensation up my nose. “Achow!” I suddenly sneezed.

“You aren´t getting sick, are you?” she asked and raised her hand to my face to feel it. “Seems normal to me…”

“I don´t think so” I said and placed my hand on top of hers. “and if I do at least I have you to nurse me—Achow!”

“You say that, but it does seem that you are catching a cold” she smiled with her hand still on me. “Oh!” she said suddenly. “We forgot the helmets on the bike”

“Oh, leave them there, it´s fine”

“Zen” she responded as she walked pass me to get to the door. “It´s already bad enough that the bike is gonna be wet”

“I´ll dry them…”

“As if, Zenny” she chuckles “You always let the sun dry them” she opened the door and walked out.

I went up to it and looked outside were the rain was now pouring. “At least let me go get them!”

“No!” she yelled between the storm. “You already getting sick!”

“I´m not—Achow!”

“Told you!” she yelled back as she got up the bike and grabbed our helmets. “I got them!” she waves back.

“Great! Now come back!”

“Hey, did you hear something?!” she asked me as she turns around to the bike.

“Not really” I respond. “Why?”

She crouches down to the floor not caring of how dap she now is. Just as I was about to go up for her, she stands up and starts to come back.

“So, what was—Achow!” I sneezed again and this time I sniff my nose. Maybe I am catching the cold.

“You are not gonna like this” she says as she comes into the house damp and oddly holding the helmets together.

“Um…what are you—Achow!” I sneezed again. Then with her ashamed face and a tail picking from the rear of the helmet I knew what it was. “Wait, don´t tell me that it´s a— Achow!”

“I´m sorry, but I just—”

“Not now! Just get it was from me! —Achow!” I said already feeling the uncontrollable itch in my throat. “Please!”

With that we both left running in different directions. I went directly to our medicine drawer. I jacked open and pull my pill out only to pop the cap and find only one left. Great! Just great! Either way I swallowed the pill and at least within myself I felt alleviated.

“I locked him on the guest bathrooms so, just don´t go near there” she said as she approached me leaving a small trail of water.

“Babe, what were you thinking?” I asked. I wasn´t crying, but I´m sure my puffy eyes made it seem that way. “You know that I´m allergic”

“I know, and I´m sorry” she said as her eyebrows furred. “It´s just that it was raining, and he was hiding under the engine”

“Honey, it´s a cat” I said trying to not raise my voice. “It´s used to that”

“But it´s was hurt” she got closer to me and intertwined her wet hands with mine. “And it was crying” she looked at me with her worried eyes and I knew exactly what she was asking for.

“Oh, no! Don´t even think about it”

“Zen! Please!” she plead. “It´s be only for tonight!”

“You didn´t how my body reacted?!” I asked. “I´m very serious about this! I really can´t be in the same room with that thing!”

“You won´t be” she said back. “I´ll take care of it tonight and tomorrow take him to the vet”

“Then what?” I asked exasperated. “You are going to bring it back?”

“Of course not!” she responded immediately. “I´ll take it to one of the cat’s organization that I´m working with” Wow, she had already thought everything through. “Please…It´ll be only for tonight” and there again a pair of puppy eyes as she grabbed held my hands. Did I really have any other option?

I sigh. “Okay, it can stay”

“Ah! Zenny you are the best!” she yelled as she jumped to my arms drying herself in my shirt.

“Aww, baby” I said as I hugged her tight. “You a—Achow!”

…

 **Yoonsung:  
**Was I the only one who suddenly got pour on by this weather?

 **Jumin:**  
Sadly Assistant Kang and I also got caught in the rain.

 **Jaehee:**  
A unfortunate incident so say the least.

 **Yoonsung:**  
You didn´t bring an umbrella with you?!

 **Jumin:**  
Nothing like that.  
We got stuck in traffic.

 **Jaehee:  
**We got late to our metting.

 **Yoonsung:**  
-_-

 **707:**  
Lmao  
I didn´t even know it was raining!  
You were skipping puddles, Yoonsung?

 **Yoonsung:**  
-_-

 **Princess:**  
Guys!  
You´ll never guess what I found!

Like I said, her identity must be secret, it´s what she wants. Also, I didn´t even asked if I could tell you this story, so…Babe if you are reading this, ily ❤

 **Princess:  
***sends picture of a cat*

 **Yoonsung:**  
OMG!  
Is that…

 **707:**  
A CAT!!!  
Omg!  
It´s so cute!

 **Jumin:**  
Not even close to the cuteness of Elizabeth the 3rd.

 **Jaehee:**  
A cat?  
Is Zen okay with that?

 **Zen:**  
No!!!  
I´m dying over here!!!

 **Jumin:**  
Just how I expected.  
Not even being able to appreciate the beauty in this creature.

 **Yoonsung:**  
Thought Elizabeth was the only beautiful cat.  
??

 **Jumin:**  
She is the most beautiful.  
That doesn´t mean she is the only pretty one :3

 **707:**  
Agree with Jumin.  
All cats are beautiful x3

 **Zen:**  
All cats are a pain in my ass!!

 **Yoonsung:  
**LOL

 **Jaehee:**  
I hope I´m not intruding, but…  
Why do you have a cat if your allergies are so strong?

 **Princess:**  
He was hurt and crying :c  
In the rain :,c

 **Yoonsung:  
**aww :c

 **Zen:**  
*sighs*

 **707:**  
Lmao  
He could say no!

 **Jumin:**  
Be careful  
Zen might have other intentions.

 **Zen:**  
I do not!!  
Beside its only staying tonight!

 **Princess:**  
Yup :3  
Taking it to the vet tomorrow.  
And then to a cat organization.

 **Yoonsung:**  
Such a kind heart that you have.

 **Zen:**  
We have!!  
I´m the one letting it stay!!  
  


**Jaehee:**  
Well, it´s nice to put the creature first.  
But please make sure you take care.

 **Zen:**  
Thank you for worrying Jaehee.  
And yeah.  
When the rain stops I´m going for more pills.

 **707:**  
Lmao!  
I still can´t believe  
what Zen will do for some pussy.

**Zen left the chatroom.**

...

“Honey, I´m home!” I heard from downstairs just as I was hoping out the shower. _Hmmm…Maybe is time to have some fun_ I thought with a smirked and reached for the smallest towel we had.

“Hope you don´t mind” I said as came downstairs to see she was locking the door. “I just got out the shower”

“Oh!” she said as she notices me. In a matter of seconds, I could see her checks flushing red. It took all my power to not break character and just jump to her. “I-I can see that” she stuttered! So cute!

“How was your day, babe?” walked up to her and pulled my wet hair back.

She took a couple of steps backwards. _We are playing prey and predator? Fine by me._ “Well, I actually have something to tell you”

I had her corned on the door and with my finger I lifted her chin. “Why don´t you tell me all about it in our bedr—” an itching cut me off. I stepped back a little and “Achow!” As I opened my eyes again, I could see a little ginger head popped out her bag. “Wait! You still got that thing with you”

“Yes” she said defeated. “I´m so sorry Zen, but I went to three organizations and nobody would take her”

“Her?”

“Yes” she said slightly pushing her head back into the bag. “The vet said she was a girl”

“And…” I sniffed. “Was she really hurt?”

“Not really” she smiled. “She just some scratches, but she did get all her vaccines”

“Well…then why don´t you just let her go to the streets again?” I asked annoyed.

“Zen!”

“Hey, she was doing fine if she just a couple of scratches” I shrugged.

“We can let her back on her own!” she was angry now, but to be honest, so was I too. Really people, you underestimate your ability to breath. “What if she gets on a fight or run by a car”

“Babe, I´m sorry, but I really can´t—Achow!”

“Please! Give me the rest of the week!” She plead. “If I have not found her a home, I will let her go. I promise!” that imploring eyes of her again.

“You promise?” I raised my eyebrow. If she couldn´t let go off it now, I just couldn´t imagine how it would be in a week.

“Yes” she responded immediately. “I just want to find her a good home”

“Uuuhhhggg!” I complained loudly as I left my body go with defeat. “Fine! But just one week!”

“Yes!” she jumped to me and kiss me all over my face. I giggled. “Thank you!”

“Your welcome, love” I said as I hugged her tight not caring about the puffiness of my eyes worsening.

“ _Meaw”_ I heard from the floor and a I looked down I saw the little ginger fur ball waving its tail at me.

“How did it get out?!” I asked as I let go of her.

“Well…I couldn´t close the bag completely”

It walked towards us and a shiver went up my spine. “You take care of that!” I said and slightly pushed her towards her. “I´m going for my pills!”

…

 **Zen:**  
Why did I do for God to hate me?

 **Yoonsung:**  
-_-  
What is it now, drama queen?

 **Zen:**  
That fur ball is gonna stay with us for a week!!

**Jumin joined the chatroom.**

**707 joined the chatroom.**

**Jumin:  
**Woah, so you are willing to keep the cat on your house…  
But decline all my cat line offers?  
-_-

 **Zen:**  
Oh, shut up, trust fund!  
I did one!

 **Yoonsung:**  
Such a tsundere!  
:0

 **Jumin:**  
I don´t get it  
It´s the same thing, but you are going to get paid.

 **707:  
**Well, Jumin it´s cause that is not the kind of reward Zen is looking for.

 **Jumin:**  
Oh.  
Would it be different if we were in a relationship? :3

 **Zen:**  
No!!!  
Like I would ever be with you!!!

 **Yoonsung:**  
Lmao!

 **707:**  
Are you being so apprehensive because your heart is taken?  
Or is it that you are afraid of temptation?

 **Jumin:  
**;3

 **Zen:**  
No!!  
I´m apprehensive cause I don´t even want to think about it!

**Jaehee joined the chatroom.**

**Jaehee:**  
Pfff…  
I´m sorry, but I must admit that was funny.

 **Zen:**  
Not you too, Jaehee!  
xd

 **Jaehee:**  
I´m sorry.  
I knew that was unprofessional of me.

 **Yoonsung:**  
lol not at all xD

 **Jaehee:**  
Mr. Han, please restrain yourself of those sorts of affairs.  
Both of your reputations would be damage.  
Besides, we both know how our sells would drop if you went out the market.

 **707:  
**LMAO

 **Jumin:**  
I will allow that kind of comment this one time :3

**Princess joined the chatroom.**

**Princess:  
**Oh!  
So I have a love rival now?

 **Zen:  
**!!!

 **Yoonsung:**  
lolollol

 **Princess:  
**I got to warn you, Jumin!  
I won´t go give him up easily :3

 **Jumin:**  
May the best one win :3

 **Zen:**  
God pls kill me now xd

 **707:**  
What is it, Zen?  
Shouldn´t you be happy you are the princess everyone is fighting for?  
Lmao

…

“Ahh!” I heard her as I softly dig my teeth to her neck. “Zen!”

It felt so good to be close to her, holding her tight in my arms, as we burnt each other with our heat. I kiss the same spot and kept kissing all over as I slowly went inside her. I held her hands tight as I heard her moaning into my ear. I love her so much and you have no idea how much I love to show it, to let her know.

I felt her nails dig into my skin. This was her sign, she was close…and so was I. My hands left her fingers and diverted to her hips. I hold her tight as I speed my hips up making sure to be still hitting her goods spots.

“Ahh! Zen!” I heard her as she grabbed the blankets under her. “I´m close”

“Awww!” I moaned. “Just wait for me a little longer baby” I said, and I leaned into her, only to get her arms wrapped around me trapping me in her hold.

This had been one of our best nights in a while. Not only were we both well rested, we were in such a mood. We had been taking our time, and though I hate to admit it, I can have troubles holding back. Yet tonight it was all I wanted to do, go slowly, enjoy it, and once it is over, repeat the process.

“ _Meow”_ I heard oddly close, but I tried to ignore it. “ _Meow”_ there it was again. This time my curiosity got over me and despite all my instincts…I opened my eyes only to see a pair of glowing green eyes looking directly at us!

“Oh my God!” I yelled in surprised. “I can´t fucking believe it!”

“What?” she asks with concern. “Is something wrong?”

“That thing was watching us!” I say as I point at it in the dark.

“Zen” she said done as she turns on the lamp. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” I respond immediately. “I can´t believe that fucking creep was looking at us!”

“Zen, it´s a cat” she raises an eyebrow. “You know that it doesn´t really understand what we were doing?”

“You don´t know that!” I say as I cover myself with a pillow. “How can you be so okay with it breaking our intimacy!”

“Because it´s a cat!” she responded. “I hadn´t even noticed until you freacked out!”

“Well, I´m sorry but I think I have a good reason to—” here it comes. “Achow!”

She sighs. “Wait here” she says as she gets her robe and went to get the intruder.

In no time she was back and walked directly to our bed where she opened the sheets, laid down and turned off the light.

“So…” I said as I hug the from behind. “Should we continue what we were doing?”

“What do you think?” her tone was cold and dry.

That thing was now not only affecting my health, but my sex life too!

…

 **Zen:**  
I can´t take it anymore!!  
I need that damn fur ball out of my life!!

 **707:**  
LOL  
Why?  
Your allergies got to bad?

 **Zen:**  
Yes!  
And not only that!  
It´s been scary the shit out of me!  
Like its suppose to stay in the bathroom  
but it always gets out and when I least expected  
I find it spying on me!

 **Yoonsung:**  
Wow!  
Even animals are stalking you.

 **707:**  
lol  
I think you are just going crazy.

 **Zen:**  
No!  
I´m serious.  
Tonight I caught it staring at us while we were sleeping!

 **707:**  
Sleeping, huh?  
Isn´t a little too early to be sleeping?

**Princess joined the chatroom.**

**Princess:  
**Yes, we were sleeping.

 **707:**  
lol

I lifted my eyes in the dark only to look at her as she placed her phone down on the table.

“Thank you, babe” I whisper.

“Don´t mention it” she responded. “Now, can we please go to sleep?” she rolled onto my chest. I smiled and hugged her tight. Even if I wanted to, I could stay mad at her for long, and I knew she felt the same.

…

I like it or not, in my realm of work your appearance counts, and it´s something I keep in mind every time I´m working out. Yes, I would love to be laying on the coach watching T.V. and eating fish bread, but I also want to get that role that I know I´m perfect for…so, you do what you have to do.

Still, there is nothing better than getting home, taking a warm shower, laying down and let your eyes close by themselves. If only I had her in my arms, that would be the perfect mid-day nap.

“zen” I heard her whisper.

“Hmm?” was all that I manage to say.

“i have to go out for a meeting, honey” she whispered. “but, there is food on the microwave and i´ll leave you an emergency kit if anything happens” she kissed my forehead as I felt her hand brushing away from mine.

I wished I could have stood up and properly kiss her good-bye, but my mind just dozed away in search of my missing hours of sleep.

Got to say, it was a pretty good nap, until… ” _Meow_ ”

_Fuck._

I open my eyes to a paw on my nose. “ACHOW!”

I jumped up off the coach feeling my body instinctively run to the other side of the room. “You scared me!” I told it as I placed a hand on my chest. It tilted it´s head just before it started to walk in my direction. “No! Stay where you are! Bad—Achow!” it came closer. “I told you to—Achow” now it just on my feet.

_Oh God! I know that you hate me, but please don´t let it climb up my leg!_

I felt it´s paw on the end of my jean and with that I squirmed preparing for it to get it´s claws and fur all over me. Instead I heard a sort of buzzing coming out of it as it rubbed it´s head on my jeans. Was she purring? That was kind of…

“Achow!” I sniffed. “Yup, that´s enough for today” I said as I step out the corner careful to not step on her. “I´m going to get my medicine, you just—Achow!” sniffed again. “Stay here” rubbed my nose I started walking towards the kitchen.

 _“Meow”_ I look down and there she was again on my feet.

“Don´t follow me” I told her and went out the door.

“ _Meow”_ there it was again.

“What part of ´don´t follow me´ you don´t get?” I asked as I stepped into the kitchen feeling her tail graze my leg. At this point I new she wasn´t going to listen. So, I just pulled the medicine drawer holding my breath only to see that my pill weren´t there. I looked down to her. “You didn´t take them, did you?” I said as I felt my eyes overflowing.

“ _Meow”_ she responded. _What does that mean?_ I wonder, but before I could ask again, she jumped to the chair and then to the table.

“Hey!” I yelled. “Get down from there!” I said as I reached for her only to find her next to a little box with “My pills” I reached for them and as I looked in the box, I noticed a mask? And her sunglasses?

I reached for them only to have a piece of paper fall out of the mask as I picked it up.

_Hi, Zenny._

_If she gets out of the bathroom, please don´t put her back in. She is lonely :c But I still I understand your allergies, so if you put her in again I´ll get it. On the other hand, if you do let her out, I left you this :3. Hope it helps._

❤ _I love you and see you when I get home_ ❤

I sigh as I put the mask on.

_“Meow?”_

“Yes, you win” I sniffed. “But only because she said please”

…

 **Zen:**  
I can´t believe this, guys  
I´m baby sitting this thing now.

 **707:**  
lol  
what do you mean?

 **Zen:**  
*send selfie of me with the sunglasses and a mask with the cat playing in the background*

 **707:**  
What´s with the mask?

 **Zen:**  
She left it for me  
Says that it might help

**Jumin joined the chatroom.**

**Jumin:**  
Hmm  
Nice to see you finally are appreciating cat´s beauty.  
:3

 **Zen:**  
I´ve never said they weren´t beautiful  
They are just not prettier than me  
;3

 **707:  
**-_-

 **Jumin:**  
-_-

 **Zen:**  
Okay, fine!  
She is not so bad  
But I really can´t be living like this  
I don´t remember when the last time I was able to breathe properly

 **Jumin:  
**lol

 **Zen:**  
Did you just used “lol”?

 **Jumin:**  
Isn´t that what you say when something it´s funny?  
Seven?

 **707:**  
Lmao  
Don´t worry you used it properly

 **Zen:  
**-_-  
It´s not funny  
But besides that I have a favor to ask Jumin

 **Jumin:**  
Me?  
You need a loan?

 **Zen:**  
What?!  
Noo!!

 **707:**  
Lmao  
I do!!  
Toss some work my way Mr. Han  
;3

 **Jumin:**  
I´ll call you when I need you, Luciel.

 **Zen:**  
Whatever.  
Jumin I need you to take this damn thing with you!

 **Jumin:**  
I´ve never been more insulted!

 **707:**  
Omfg!  
HAHHAHAHAHAAHA

 **Zen:  
**What do you mean?!  
You love cats!  
You have an entire branch dedicated for them!

 **Jumin:**  
You are greatly mistaken.  
Elizabeth 3rd is the only feline I love.  
The rest are okay.

 **Zen:**  
But, don´t you think she is lonely?

 **Jumin:**  
She is fine on her own.  
And I can´t believe you would think I would let that street wonderer into my home.

 **Zen:**  
You said it was cute!

 **Jumin:**  
I was being polite, Zen.  
Your cat can´t even compare to Elizabeth 3rd´s class.

 **707:  
**Ladies, your cats a both pretty.  
So let´s stop now before you hurt each other.  
or I die laughing.

 **Zen:**  
Please Jumin!!!  
I´m begging you!!

 **Jumin:**  
No!  
So stop asking.

 **Zen:**  
Please!!  
At least find it a home!  
You help a lot of shelters, right?

 **Jumin:**  
And bring them more work?  
That would be ungrateful from my part.

 **Zen:**  
Tsk…  
Wish you would say that sort of thing to Jaehee…

 **707:**  
I´ll take her.

 **Zen:**  
Are you serious?!

 **707:  
**Yes!!  
I been wanting to get a pet for a while  
Just haven´t gotten around to it  
But if it will help the both of you  
Then it´s the least I can do  
:3

 **Zen:**  
SEVEN!!!  
THANK YOU!!!  
I can´t believe I´m about to say this  
but…  
I love you!!!

 **707:**  
Lmao!!  
Don´t worry about it  
I´ll go pick her up as soon as possible  
;3

 **Jumin:  
**I think there is a new love rival.

 **707:**  
You can say that again.  
You are going down, Mr. Han.  
;3

 **Zen:**  
Omg!  
I´m leaving!

**Zen has left the chatroom.**

**707:  
**Such a tsundere :3

 **Jumin:**  
I think there is a new love rival.

 **707:**  
lol

…

I think that had been the longest week of my life, but as Sunday came to an end, I could hear one of Seven´s sport cars pulling up. I open the door and picked out to see him parked on the sidewalk. He waved and I waved back.

“He is here!” I said exited as I saw her coming downstairs holding her in her arms. “Can I help you with something?”

“No, its fine” she responded as walked towards me. I could sense some sadness in her voice, though she was trying to hide it, as always. “Just open the door for me, please”

“Of course” I said and let her step out first.

Outside we could see Seven walking up to us in his usual glasses and hoddie. “Is that her?” he asked smiling.

“Yes!” She answered as we meet halfway.

“She is adorable!” He said as she handed it to him. “What´s her name?”

“Um…well…we didn´t really name her, since we weren´t keeping her” I responded.

“Oh” he mouthed. “Well, I still don´t have one, so if you have any ideas…”

“…Actually” she started with a faint smiled. “When I heard that you wanted her, I thought about naming her Honey”

“Honey?”

“Yeah” she giggled. “Because of Honey Buddha Chips!”

“Oh my God!” in his eyes could see his excitement. “That´s a great name!” he looked at her. “Would you give her your blessing?” he asked and tilted the cat towards her.

“Of course” she chuckled as she petted her head. “I declare you blessed”

“Woooo! Now Honey is blessed with her name!” they both laughed as I went along with it. The way they understood each other was really something, kind of envy it sometimes.

“Thank you for doing this Seven” I started. “I really believe she is in good hands”

“Oh! Thank you!” he responded. “Jumin never let´s me play with Elly, and I really need some serotonin from time to time”

“Hey, Seven” she said faintly. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Yeah, of course”

“Please take good care of her” I heard her voice crack a little and I instinctively placed my arm around her.

“Ye-eah, I will” he responded. “I already bough her car bed, and I´ll send you pictures of her all the time!”

“Yeah, and she can visit when Seven needs a babysitter” I tried to cheer her up. “So, don´t worry, you´ll see her again” still not response, but her pouting lips.

“Okay” she finally said as I saw her wiping up a tear. I didn´t want to do anything but hide her in my chest, but I knew how she wanted to see her on last time.

“I think we better go now” Seven said with the cat in his arms. “Bye-bye” he said as he took the cat´s paw and waved us goodbye.

_“Meow”_ it said as they both got in the car.

She sniffed as she kept herself tight in her own arms.

“Hey, are you okay?” I finally asked.

“Ye-eah” her voice cracked again. “I´m just going to miss her” she looked at me with her eyes full of tears.

I felt my heart shatter with that look. “Aww, baby. It´s okay” I said to her as I slightly pushed her to my chest. I felt trembling in my arms and I started to pet her hair. “If it makes you feel any better, she liked you a lot”

“You say that” she sniffed. “But she totally liked you more”

“What? No”

“Yeah” she looked up at me smiling. “She would always get out to see you”

“No, she got out for you” I responded. “You were the one who actually petted her and played with her” she chuckled. “And you did such a good job with her”

“You think?” she finally smiled again.

“Of course” I smiled back. “I actually wanted to tell you, that maybe we could get a dog. I know it´s not the same, but I really want to take care of something with you” 

“Zen”

“Ye-eah?” I felt the heat in my cheeks.

“I would love to have a dog with you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked :3 I really had a lot of fun writing it, especially the group chats lol and I guess that´s Cheritz favorite part too xd. 
> 
> Also I hate the name so, if someone has a better one pease tell me lol 
> 
> Um…but that´s it, so bye and I love you ;3


End file.
